War
by kagami
Summary: Kaka/Iru fic. WIP. Probably counted as an AU fic.. *spoilers for manga book 16*


Eh heh heh.. My friend asked me to get an account here to post this story.. It's actually for a short story assignment I have to do for class, and I decided to write a Naruto fanfiction! Since Kakashi/Iruka is my current obsession! :D I shall continue this fic. If I am ever inspired.. Hopefully I will.. and in case you can't tell, this is told from Iruka's point on view! ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
My blade sliced an arc through the air, bringing a trail of blood along with it. My opponent fell and I stared at his broken body as it fell at my feet, the pool of red growing larger around him as I stared on.  
  
I could not even see his face. It was covered with a mask. I didn't want to remove it to see his face. I had killed enough people in my life; I didn't need to have another dead face ingrained in my mind.  
  
Life as a ninja required me to take lives, even if I were reluctant, I would still have missions to accomplish, fights to win, and so, I had to fight on.  
  
This was war. My country was at war. The head of my ninja clan, Chief Hokage, was dead. Killed in an attempt to subdue the head of an opposing ninja clan. Killed in an attempt to protect the village. He would have succeeded if he were younger. Age had finally caught up with him, putting him at a disadvantage in the battle. No one could help him either, as a shield was set up around the battleground, not allowing anyone to enter.  
  
I tore my eyes away from the dead body lying at my feet. The forest was empty now, except for my now dead opponent and me. I stepped away from him, bent down and wiped the blade of my knife on the grass.  
  
Standing up, I leant myself against the trunk of the tree. Taking a deep breath, I sank down to sit at the base of the tree. I wrapped my arms around myself as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I probably should have gone back to the village, where the heat of the battle was, but I could not bring myself to. I needed some time to myself, and the quiet forest was probably the most ideal place.  
  
A lot of thoughts came to my mind when I was seated there. This was the first time my country had gotten into a war. But would the fight against Kyuubi have counted as a war? The village had to amass a large number of ninja to defeat the monster that attacked. I was young then, about nine years old, and I had lost both my parents in that war against Kyuubi. I did not like the feeling of losing them both so suddenly.  
  
I really hated the world then, even when I kept telling myself that my parents were heroes. Telling myself that did not help, I still cried when I was alone, when no one was looking. I would put up a brave front when I was out in public, but when I got home and I was alone, I could not stop the tears from falling.  
  
Everyone around me thought I was just a little delinquent, a little unfilial brat. They did not take me seriously. The only one who actually saw through my false front was Chief Hokage. He was the first one who saw the tears I shed for my parents, the first one to encourage me to cry and let it all out.  
  
I did not want to lose anyone important to me anymore after my parents' deaths, so I tried my best to protect the ones who were important to me.  
  
I did not even realize the tears falling down my cheeks until I felt the wetness forming on the shirtsleeve of the arm I was resting my head on. I shook my head and unwrapped my arms from around myself. Standing up, I decided to go back to the village. I was sure they would need my help there, and it was selfish of me to spend some alone time on my own in the middle of the forest. I did not know how long I was seated there, but my legs were feeling a little tingly. Stretching them out a little, I proceeded to head back to the village.  
  
On the journey back to the village, I realized that I was being followed. This person was moving as fast as I was through the trees. I decided that I would stop soon. If it were an enemy, I would fight to the death. I took out a few throwing stars to ready myself against my enemy. I quickly ducked away from my path, hiding amongst the leaves of a tree, waiting for my enemy.  
  
It was not long until he showed up. I watched him look at his surroundings. I was sure he was trying to figure out where I had gone. I was about to get ready my attack when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It was an illusion! To draw my attention away from where he really was. Behind me.  
  
I was almost too late in turning around. My enemy had already drawn his sword and had sliced it through the air, aiming straight for me. I jumped backwards and it seemed that I had missed his attack completely. I silently congratulated myself, but then, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I fell to my knees and held my stomach in pain. The blade had not missed me; it just took my brain some time to register the wound that had appeared too fast. The wound was deep and it hurt me to even try to stand once more.  
  
I heard my opponent laugh. I thought that it was going to be the end as he ran towards me, sword poised, ready for the kill. He was fast, extremely fast. I could barely see his movements as he came closer and closer. Just as I heard him reaching me, a white figure jumped in front of me and took my enemy's blow in my place.  
  
What happened next was all a blur, I tried looking up to see who had just saved me, but I could not, my vision was getting blurrier as more time passed. I was struggling to stay conscious even though I was losing a lot of blood.  
  
I was pressing the wound on my stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, as the white figure stepped up to me. I could tell from his uniform and mask that he was one of the Anbu, a special group of elite ninja whose missions consisted of either assassination or protection.  
  
The fight was over surprisingly fast. The Anbu had won. I would have been surprised if he had not, as it was hard to win an Anbu if you were not one yourself. The enemy died a quick death.  
  
The Anbu quickly came to where I was kneeling down in pain. He put his hand up to his mask, going to remove it.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
As he removed his mask, I realized that I could not even make out his features. I could barely remain conscious any longer and I so, I lost myself to the darkness. At least I was safe now that someone else was around. 


End file.
